Im Afraid to Love Again
by MsShadowHedgehog
Summary: the rrb come back hidden to find out the ppgz identity but when kaoru falls for butch aka Kai  will she allow herself to love again Read n Review
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am back with a new story! And 4 those who read my other story "Videl Satan Saga" I will update a chapter for that very soon so enjoy.

Chapter 1: We Return

It has been 2 years since Him was defeated. The girls were finally able to continue with their lives. There is still crime in the city, but not as much. Nobody never knew what happened to Mojo Jojo. Now lets go with the girls.

The three girls are on there way to school. All of them grew taller. They were still the same. As they approached the school, they noticed three boys. One of them had red eyes and wearing a red cap. He had on a red jacket with a jersey over it with the number 1 on it and jeans. The second one had blue eyes. He had on a blue polo shirt and orange pants. The last one had green eyes. His hair was pointed straight up with a bang and a white streak. He was wearing a black shirt with a gray jacket and green pants.

"Who are those guys?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but they look familiar." Momoko said. "Lets hurry before we be late for class." So the three girls headed to class.

-With the three boys-

"I cant believe you made us go to school." The blue one said.

"Oh hush. I don't want to be here either but we have to find out the PPGZ secret identity." the red one said.

"Yea plus we can meet some girls too," the green one said.

"Lets not waste time." The red one said. "Lets go. And don't forget to create you a fake name to go by."

"Right!"

-In the classroom-

"Ok class settle down." Ms. Keane said. "Today we have three new students. Boys you can introduce yourseves." The boys walked in. The girls was in shocked. It was the same boys they saw this morning. "Now boys why don't you tell us your names."

The red one starts to speak. "My name is Raimon."

The blue one goes on. "I'm Aichi."

Then the green one. "What's up? My name is Kai."

"Okay boys this is your homeroom class. During homeroom I will take roll then you will move on to your next class. Now, Raimon sit behind Momoko. Momoko raise your hand." She did as told. "Aichi you will sit behind Miyako. Miyako raise your hand." She did as told. "And Kai you will sit behind Kaoru. Kaoru raise your hand." She raise one finger. The boys went to the designated seats.

As Kai passed by, he left a note on Kaoru desk. She picked up the note. She read it and got mad. She whispered, "Jerk!" He said nothing but laugh. The bell rang and it was time for their next class. Kaoru walked up to Momoko and Miyako.

"I don't trust that Kai guy. He makes me sick." She said.

"I cant believe he made you made in five minutes." Miyako said.

"What did he do?" Momoko asked. Kaoru gave them the note. They read it.

"EWWW!" they screamed.

"I told you so."

"I see your point." Momoko said.

"Well just try to be nice." Miyako said

"Okay." So the girls headed to their next class. They don't have to same class together until P.E. Kaoru walked in her class when she notice someone familiar. It was Kai. She made a frown and went to her seat. Kai walked to her desk.

"Is there a reason you are next to my desk?" She asked.

"Whoa chill creampuff. I'm just going to my assigned seat."

"One, don't EVER call me creampuff. Two, where is your assigned seat?" He pointed to the seat behind her. Before she could go off, the teacher came in.

"Ok class take out your cell phone and open your computers. Follow the instructions on the board.(FYI This school system uses computers to do their work instead of textbooks. I thought it would be better.)

"Uh Mr. Taki I don't know how to work this." Kai said.

"You must be the new student. Kaoru help him get started if you would. Kai if you need help with anything ask Kaoru."

"Dang it!" Kaoru said in her head." So she walked up to his desk. "Do you have a cell phone? If so, let me see it."

"Here don't break it." Kaoru ignored him and showed him how to start the computer.

"That's all I need. I can do the rest. You can go now." Kaoru controlled herself into hitting him and went to her seat. It only took Kai one minute to complete the work for the period.

"Mr. Taki I'm done." He said.

"Wow Kai even I cannot work that fast. Well since you are done, just sit there till its lunch time." The teacher said. So for the next 20 minutes, he sat there, Soon he became bored and went on the chat room. Nobody was on so he passed a note to Kaoru saying to get online. Since she was done and had nothing better to do, she went online.

Kaoru: What do you want?

Kai: Cant we jst have a nice conversation.

Kaoru: Fine what do want to talk about?

Kai: What are you interested in?

Kaoru: Mostly sports

Kai: tomboy

Kaoru: shut up baka

Kai: make me

Kaoru: u better be glad we r in class

Kai: or what?

Kaoru: I will knock u into next week

Kai: I doubt it

Kaoru: u make me sick

Kai: u know u lyke me

Kaoru: as if

Kai: plus our name is bout the same

Kaoru: how?

Kai: when you say the first three letters in your name it says Kai

Kaoru: …

Kai: don't get mad cuz its true

Kaoru: I am bout 2 leave

Kai: b4 u go let me ask u a question

Kaoru: what?

Kai: can u play soccer

Kaoru: yea y

Kai: meet me at the park 6

Kaoru: sure…

Kai: will u come

Kaoru: yea whatever

Kai: tnx Kao-chan

Kaoru: don't call me that! =(

Kai: but I lyke Kao-chan

Kaoru: I sed no

Kai: no

Kaoru: I'm gone

Kai: bye Kao-chan

Kaoru: -_-

They both got off the chat. The bell rung and it was time for lunch. Kaoru ran out as quickly as possible.

I'm gonna stop here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start I want to mention something. The classes at the end of the day are electives. Each student chose the class they wanted to take at the end of the day. I thought I should say that so some people wouldn't get confused. So here it is..!

Chapter 2: Leave me Alone + Why

Kaoru was just leaving class to go to lunch. She had enough of Kai. She founded where Momoko and Miyako was sitting. She went and sat at the table with a mad expression.

"What's up with you Kaoru?" they asked.

"Its that Kai guy. He was bugging me during class today. How bout you guys?"

"Well Raimon is nice to me." Momoko said. "He even gave me his favorite candy bar."

"Yea and Aichi is so sweet that we are going on a date Saturday." Miyako said.

"I cant believe this!"

"Believe what Koaru?" Momoko asked. Before Kaoru can answer, Raimon, Aichi, and Kai walked toward their table.

"Hey Kao-chan!" Kai said with a smile.

"Kao-chan?" Momoko and Miyako said.

Kaoru got up from her seat. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOUT CALLING ME THAT? OUR NAME IS NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Actually it is Kaoru." Miyako said.

"You are making it worse." Kaoru stepped outside to cool herself off. "That gut gets on my nerves so bad. Why cant he leave me alone." After saying those words, Kaoru went to get change for her last class.

Kaoru last class was martial arts. She chose this to help her fight crime. As usual, she walked in as being the only girl in the class. But still was the strongest out of the 6 boys in the class. Soon her sensai walked in.

"Good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon Mr. Son(yes their teacher is Gohan).

"Ok class we have a new pupil joining us today. You can come in now. Soon the boy walks in. It only took 2 seconds to realize who he was. It was Kai. As he walked in, he gave Kaoru a grin. She just ignored him.

"Okay class today we are doing a tournament. Whoever win will be rewarded. The purpose of this is to see how far you guys gotten. Now Kai I know this is your first day, so I want to see what you can do."

"No problem Mr. Son. I can handle it."

"Ok now give me five minutes to make a roscer." All of the boys were talking. Some said that they know who would win, Kaoru. Some even said they weren't even gonna try. The only boy who didn't complain was Kai.

"I see you are famous here Kao-chan."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Chill chick. Just relax." After that statement, Kai shock Kaoru by grabbing her waist. Kaoru slapped him.

"Eww you pig! Why did you do that" she yelled.

"Just needed some encouragement." He smiled. Kaoru was about to knock him out when Mr. Son started talking.

"Ok class here is the first round line up."

Block A

Hiruma vs. Misaki

Kaoru vs. Sena

Block B

Kai vs. Sharpner

Joey vs. Kyle

"Now… LETS BEGIN!"

Sorry if this chapter is too short but I got tired. I promise to have more next time. Till next time….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight

"Ok class here is the lineup."

Block A

Hiruma vs. Misaki

Kaoru vs. Sena

Block B

Kai vs. Sharpner

Joey vs. Kyle

"Now here are the rules. If you leave the ring you are out. If you pass out or give up you are out. I sont mind if you use ki energy or ki blasts. Now Hiruma and Misaki step to the ring please." The two entered the ring. Hiruma won by knockout.

"Now Kaoru and Sena." Kaoru got up after meditating and was walking to the ring.

"Good luck Kao-chan!" Kai whispered. She did nothing but pouted. As they went to the ring, Kaoru went into her fighting stance. The bell rung. Kai was observing Kaoru fighting style. Sena was trying to punch Kaoru but she wouldn't let him. Kaoru block every attack she sent. To end everything off, she knock him out with one punch. Sena was pushed out of the ring.

"And Kaoru wins" Mr. Son said. Everyone was amazed except Kai. As Kaoru walked down, Kai went to her.

"Congrats chick who knew you were this good." He said.

"Thanks." Not paying attention Kai grabbed her butt and squeeze it. Kaoru face went red.

"You perv!" she yelled. "Stop touching me like that."

"I cant help it imam boy. Plus my match is next and I needed something to boost my spirit. Lets just say you are my good luck charm." Kaoru had nothing to say. Her face was still red

"Kai and Sharpner" Kai walked away. "Wish me good luck Kao-chan. Her face became even redder.

"_Get it together Kaoru. Don't let him get to your head."_

Kai and Sharpner entered the ring. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are new." Sharpner said. Kai said not a word. _"I don't have time to waste with him. I will end this quick."_

"The bell rung. Sharpner went all on at Kai. He was rushing toward him. As soon Sharpner threw a punch, Kai vanished. Everyone was shocked. Even Kaoru was surprised. _"I thought I was the only one who could do that"_ she thought.

"Hey where did he…." Before Sharpner could finish, Kai reappeared and kick him in the jaw. Sharpner was sent flying out of the ring hitting the wall. Everyone was shocked. Mr. Son was shocked as well. _"He and Kaoru reminds me of myself when I was their age."_

"And Kai is the winner." Kai walked down. "What did I tell you Kao-chan. I won because of you." She

couldn't say nothing.

1 hour later….

"We are down to the final match class. Its Kaoru vs. Kai." The two glared at each other. It all came down

to this. "And begin!" Neither of the two moved. All they did was stared. _"I feel that this will be intense" _Mr. Son thought. Finally they charged at each other. Their fists collided on each other causing a big wind. They both went back and went at it again. It became so intense that they started fighting in midair. They would jump up and go at it. Then they would go back down and do it again.

"You are not that bad Kao-chan."

"Stop calling me that." With that said, she sent a ki blast at Kai. "Try avoiding this!" When the blast came to Kai, he stuck his hand out and deflected it. Everyone was amazed.

"How did you…..?" she said.

"You not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." He said. Then, he sent Kaoru the same attack but much more powerful. All she could do was stare at it. BOOM! She was hit. Smoke was everywhere. After the smoke cleared they found Kaoru out of the ring. Her eyes were wide opened.

"And our champion is Kai!" Everyone was cheering for him. Kaoru realized what happened and got up. The bell rung and everyone left except for Kai. Kaoru was leaving until Kai locked the door.

"Move out of my way Kai." She yelled.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"What do you want now? You already beat me. What more do you want?"

"Cant I congradulate you? You are the first person to ever last that long. You should be honored."

"Yea whatever now let me go"

"Fine then." Before he left, he gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek. Her face lit up red. He whispers in her ear," Good job." With that said, he left. Kaoru was standing there thinking. She was confused now. _"Why did he do that?"_

Kaoru left the school walking home with Momoko and Miyako. The two was talking then notice that Kaoru wasn't talking.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Miyako asked.

"Yea I'm fine." She said. Momoko and Miyako was confused and left it at that. Kaoru arrived at her house and went to her room. For the whole night she was laying her bed thinking, "Why?"


End file.
